With the proliferation of modern electrical and mobile devices (e.g., music players, mobile phones, tablets, laptops, etc.), the need for a user to own, carry, and maintain various cords and cables (e.g., head phones, charger cables, data transfer cables, extension cord etc.) that interface with these devices has increased. To compactly store and/or prevent entanglement of the various cords and cables users own, the cords or cables are often manually bundled or looped and stored in a user's pocket, bag, drawer, etc. In the bundled (and unsecured) state, the cables and cords are susceptible to becoming tangled, deformed, and/or crimped, especially while being carried or otherwise moved by a user. In general, the ordered state of a bundled cable or cord cannot usually be maintained in the absence of a cord management device.
Although some cord management devices exist, current solutions are often bulky, easily lost while not in use, malfunction in dirty environments, and are generally inefficient in use. For example, although devices, such as hook-and-loop fasteners, may be used to maintain the cords or cables in a bundled state, hook-and-loop fasteners, and other similar devices, have several disadvantages. While the user is using the cord or cable and the hook-and-loop fastener is not in use, the hook-and-loop fastener may easily be misplaced or lost. Furthermore, when the hook-and-loop is exposed to dirt, mud, dust, and other foreign elements, it may stop functioning properly.
Therefore, a need exists for a cord management device that addresses the cord user's needs in an efficient and unobtrusive manner.